I AM
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is nigh. The end is


**I AM**

A short ATLA creepshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

The land rumbled. The seas boiled. Mountains erupted in fire and ash. Storms raged across the face of the earth.

It was a cataclysm of unprecedented scale, a natural disaster of apocalyptic proportions. Surely, the world had been turned on its head, the natural order disintegrating as reality itself seemed to warp and tear and come apart at the seams.

It was as though everything ceased to be as it should, and instead became precisely as it should NOT. Nature was in upheaval, the earth was groaning and trembling.

A new Power was waking, one destined to change everything.

AIŖ

Winds blew across the world, in cyclones and gales. Forests were uprooted, flat lands were laid bare, hills were ground into dust. The heavens screamed as whirlwinds and hurricanes rent sky and sea and land alike. Razor winds slashed through everything in their path.

The air became thin, ill-fit to breathe.

Thousands suffocated.

W͎A͉͎̘̬̰ͅT̮̲͈ER

Waves crashed against the jagged teeth of shattered shorelines. Oceans rose up and swallowed great swathes of land, drowning countless cities and villages. Rivers left their courses, flooding dry lands and leaving wetlands to dry.

The icecaps melted, the seas swelled.

Thousands drowned.

E͠AR͙͉͉͕͎͚̙͘T̺̗͍̝̱̘͟ͅH͓͙̣̲

Mountains crumbled into dust, falling upon the surrounding lands like a thunderclap. Plains were torn asunder, deep rifts biting into even the hardest bedrock with ease. Valleys were filled and hills were flattened, then new valleys, deeper valleys were hewn, and new, steeper hills were raised.

Farmlands were ruined, cities leveled.

Thousands starved.

F̋́͏͇͔̳̹͓I̝̰̠̖̝͍̫R̻̤͎̺̒͊̂́Eͮͭ͌͐̆

Great swathes of forest were incinerated in the blink of an eye as wildfires raged out of control. Lightning danced in the sky above, crashing to earth and destroying all in its path. Volcanoes erupted, whole countrysides were swallowed up in lava and ash.

Entire lands became as an inferno.

Thousands burned.

I̙̮̻͐͗̊̈́̔͛̇̏̀ ͓͓̦̫̗̎A͇̬͔̗ͥ̍̂M̰̥̦͖̯̲̩͚̟̅͋̔͛̌

A new Power awoke. It was destined to change everything. It would change everything.

All would hear its name and tremble.

A͚̫̗̤͖ͥ͜V͓̰̫̾̎ͣ̎ͣͭ̂̍͟Ǎ͔̪̪̋ͬ͊ͣ͝T̲̪̺͒̃ͬ͢À̧͎͎̤ͣ̈ͣͧ̇̾̈́̀R̯̝̳̲̘̜̅̂ͪ̎̅̓̚

All across the world, survivors fell to their knees in fearful worship. They bowed down to their new master.

But it did not care. Humanity was the least of its charges, the most changeable and impermanent.

It had greater matters to attend to.

B̢R̘̠̭̰ͬͦͤ̊̽̆̑E͇̪͓̹͔̒̄̃ͅA̍ͤ̉̆ͦͬ̓͘T̸͚̻̎̿͗̓́̄ͥH̡̲̬̍ͧ͒̿ͦ ̤̂̊ͫ̌͆̔ͅA̩̰̺̮͓̿͝ND̡̝͚̺̤̯̍ ͎̪͂ͮ̾́ͮ̓̾B͉̦̻̤͇ͩͣ̀ͦͯ́̂Ļ̜͈̳̝͚͚̞ͩ͗̚O͔̞̼̎̎ͭ̂Ȯ̧̱̞̒̈̐̚D̶̘̺̝ ̛͑̓̉ͮ͌ͩ̈Ả̝̠̙̖̘͒ͮ̅͋͌̚N͐ͩ̉ͩ̂̽D͓̯͒̋͌ͤ͠ ̘̖͢F̼͔̤̜͒ͫ̊ͦ̔Ḻ̹̆E̍̎̂͐S̱̠͕̜̃H̞̭̻̹̃̏ͨ̽̄ ̨̺͋͊͒A͆͛N͓̐ͯ̇ͪ̓͠D̥̭̫̝̻̓̈ͧͪͧ̎̇͢ ̸̮̘͓͍̰̱͙͂ͮ̒ͬ́̄L̻̙̦͍̗̬̪ͯ͐̎̊̾͞I͉̰̫͚͐̎̔̔͌ͨ̚F͔̭͔̌̓̈́Ȅ̬̭͍͇̟͈̗ͭ͢

The four elements combined in one being, the SPIRIT of the world incarnated in a mortal vessel - that is what it was, and forever more would be. It could not be slain. It could not be stopped.

Not any longer.

A brilliant radiance, a glow of cosmic energy enshrouded in a swirling shell of air, ringed with streams of fire and water, orbited by chunks of earth, contemplated the cowering mortals before it.

It considered the one which had woken it, freed it from its prison, unleashed it once more upon the world. The creature was fearful, it could perceive, but the creature refused to show its fear, instead putting forth a facade of confidence.

How amusing.

DA͏U͡҉͘GH̡T̸̡͘E͢͡R͞͞͞ ̶OF̶ ̛͠F͏̸̛I͢ŖE̵͘

it spoke

YO̵U͝ HAV̵E̶ ̛U͝N͞CHA̢INE̶D ME ̶AN̴Ḑ S̷TR͠I̕P̷PED̢ A͡WAY T̶HE̸ M͝O͞RTA̴L SO̢U҉L͟S͏ W̵HI͟C̵H̨ S͝O͝UG̨HT͝ T͞Ơ ͜I͏M̛P̛R̴I͘S͟O̸Ǹ ME͢

̫̻͖̠͉̰͔And then the mortal screamed as realization finally dawned. More astute than the others, it now realized its mistake.

The Avatar Spirits would have smiled, had it lips of mortal flesh.

A͞S̡̕ ͏A̸͢͝ ͝TO͡K̵̵EN ͏O͢F̛́ ̛͘Ḿ҉͡Y ̸̨̛G҉̢R̶̨͡ÁTIT͞UD͝͡E  
̢͠  
͠Y͠Ǫ̸͢U ̸̴́SH̨͘A̶҉L̨̕L̸͟ ̢̨B̡E̢̕ ̨͟TH̵̨͢E ͟͞L̡A͘S̛͏҉T͟͠ ̛TO DI̷E

̷̵̢P͘R̕I͝NC̕͡ESS̷͞ ̷A̷͟Z̨͡U͜L̷͘A͢  
̵͢  
̀͞DĄŲG̛͘HT͠E̡̡͢R O̧͟͢F͢ ͢͜UR̀͏S͘A͡͝ ҉A҉͢͡N̶͘Ḑ̶̨ ̷OZ̀Á͞I̸̛

The world trembled as it was remade, the haunting chorus of mortal souls screaming in the agony of death. Azula wailed in terror, and Aang's corpse lay cooling on the floors of the crystal catacombs.

The Avatar Spirit was free again, free at last. A thousand mortal lifetimes spent imprisoned by the souls of what should have been mere vessels of its power. It had underestimated the strength of the mortal spirit, had never believed these things could be able to suppress its will. But no longer.

It was free. It would not make the same mistake a second time.

With a brilliant glow, it loosed its power in a mighty wave. Air, water, earth, and fire all turned upon each other in a mighty clash of unfathomable power.

All was destroyed. All things perished.

And the Avatar Spirit was glad.

**I͌͋͋̓ͯ̌̉ͧ̐ͦ̾ͬ̚͏̧͚̗̝̖ ͂ͯ͑̍̈́̄͒͂ͥ̍͂͊̾ͥͫ̒̀͏̡͎͔̦̗͚͓̙̬̳̰̰̰̲̠͔͖͕̫͕Ă̵͖̥̠͚̦̟̥͖̮̊ͯͣ͒̌ͥ͑̑̍͞M̴̲̼͙̠̘̗̺̝̬͖̞̬͔͇̭̬̣̓ͦͬ͛͠͝**

* * *

A/N: Eh, I dunno how creepy this actually turned out, but I thought it was a funny idea. And by funny I mean mind-fuckingly creepy and weird. I have probably been watching too many creepypasta videos.

Oh well. *shrug*

**TTFN and R&R!**


End file.
